I'll Always Be With You
by You will not find me
Summary: The ending of Voltron was a real downer. I liked it for the most part, this is just the one and only part of it I'd change. Oh and super heavy spoilers for the end of season 8


I wasn't esspecially happy with the way Voltron ended, here's my version (A better version).

* * *

"I'll always be with you Lance, and I'll always love you."

That's what she'd said, just before she'd kissed him and walked off into the void with Honerva. He swore to himself he'd never forget her, not for as long as he lived.

And so that was the end. Honerva's ship and Voltron exploded at the beginning of everything, and all realities returned to life in the energy that Allura and Honerva had transformed. All Lance could remember from after that explosion was a bright light, and a voice.

'Go, Lance.'

After that, things settled. The Voltron Lions were somehow removed from the Atlas. Lance had woken up to find Red and the other lions floating in the vacuum of space. He felt something in his hand and looked down to see the picture of Allura and him on their first date... their last date.

"Is this... are we?" Lance could hear Keith saying over the radio, looking around at whatever universe they'd ended up in.

"Yeah..." Pidge answered their unfinished question. "It's our reality."

Lance opened up a com to the blue lion, but looking into the cockpit all he saw was an empty chair. Allura was really gone.

"She did it." He said over their radio. "She saved us all."

"I don't remember that planet being there before." Hunk's face came up on their screens and Lance looked up to gaze at the glowing blue and pink planet. He knew that planet. He didn't know how, or why, but he knew it.

"It's Altea." He said, and the four lions of Voltron turned to look at the long-destroyed, now reborn, planet.

One Year Later.

* * *

Dinner was done, the toasts were made. Stories were shared and good times were had by all, but the night trudged on, and now there he was. Lance, the pilot of the Red Lion, former pilot of the Blue Lion, laid in his bed. On the table next to him he kept a potted Juniberry flower, and the picture of him and Allura. He laid down, tosses and turned, and finally tried in vain to sleep. He couldn't, something was keeping him up, keeping him awake.

Suddenly a low growl rumbled, rattling everything in the room. A light shone through his window, settling on Lance.

"Huh?" He rolled over, looking out the window to find the source of the light.

Outside, the lions floated in the air, while the Blue Lion's eyes were lit up with great blue light. Lance ran out of the palace towards the Blue Lion, the other Paladins right behind him. The five of them stood there, the five who had started it all, crammed into Blue's head, travelling across space to wake a sleeping princess and fight an evil monarch to save the universe. It almost seemed... silly, but there they were.

The Yellow lion growled at them, and Hunk looked up at his lion. The Green lion growled at them, and Pidge looked back into it's eyes. The Black lion growled and stared at them, and Shiro stared back. Not just him, Keith looked up at Black as well. The Red lion growled at them, and eyes lighting up even brighter, so did Blue. Lance looked at the two lions, tears gathering in his eyes as his cheek marks, his last gift from Allura, lit up.

The four lions floating in the air suddenly ignited their boosters, taking off in four trails of light up into the sky, leaving only Blue still sitting on the grounds. The Paladins watched them go, sad and longing but knowing, knowing that Voltron's job was done.

Together they watched as Blue's lights dimmed before like the others the Blue lion took off into the skies, joining up with its family and just like that, Voltron is gone. The Paladins... well, former paladins now, exchange looks, they come together and they hug it out. With the departure of the lions, this chapter of their lives was over, they weren't the 'defenders of the universe' anymore just people, people who were allowed to fall apart.

Together they made their way back to the new Altean palace and one by one the group broke off to head to their own rooms.

Lance broke off from the group first, taking a turn down a corridor to get to his room. As he stood in front of his room he reached out for his keypad. Tapping in a series of numbers the door to his temporary quarters opened.

On the other side of the door, the room wasn't empty like he thought it would be. Instead, there was a person sitting on his bed, holding the a small plush doll of the blue lion that he'd gotten a year ago at clear day.

"I'm surprised you kept this." The voice was soft, smooth, sophisticated in every way Lance had come to love.

"You... you're." Lance stuttered.

The figure looked up and smiled, dark skin clashed against white hair and glowing pink marks.

"I told you." The figure said, getting up. "I'd always be with you. It... it just took a little more time that I thought."

Lance laughed, a shaky, broken laugh that changed quickly into sobs. Tears streamed down his face and he dashed across the room. The figure squealed in astonishment as it was lifted up into Lance's arms, spinning around before they hit the bed and tumbled down onto it.

Lance landed on top of the figure, staring down into bright blue eyes and pink pupils.

"How was the trip?" He asked, a small short laugh cut off into another round of tears.

The figure's hand raised up, cupping and stroking his cheek.

"I might have gotten a little lost. I'm still so sorry it took me so long to come home."

Lance smiled.

"No, you're back, that's all that matters. But I don't suppose you could have come back before we built the giant statue in your honor."

The figure laughed.

"Well, a girl does like to feel appreciated."

Lance laughed along with her.

"I missed you so much."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"Are you back for good?"

"If you'll have me, my paladin, I'll stay here with you forever."

Lance laughed.

"Well, how could I ever say no to that... my princess"

He leaned down, cupping her face...

And the Princess of Altea and the Paladin of the Red lion kissed for the first time in a year.

Pulling away and allowing his eyes to open he was the princess laid out under him on his bed. Her hair was scattered across the mattress, forming a glowing halo of around her. Her blue eyes reflected the low light perfectly, making them seem to glow in the dim room.

"Should we tell the others?" She asked, arms wrapped around Lance's neck.

"Tomorrow." He told her, nuzzling the crook of her neck and laying kisses across the soft flesh. "Tonight, I want it to be us, just us."

She smiled.

"I'd like that, just us."

The two adjusted themselves on the bed, laying side by side, the Princess' back pressed against her Paladin's chest, as the two slowly dozed off the sleep to the sound of each other's breathing.

The next morning, Lance woke up to an empty bed. For a moment, his heart jumped up into his throat. Had last night been real? Had it all been a dream? Was the princess really back? Sitting up his mind calmed. He'd woken just in time to watch Allura smooth his shirt from last night over her body, pulling her hair out from inside it and letting it cascade downwards like a river of white light.

"Wow." The princess looked over her shoulder, catching Lance's eyes with her own.

"Having a good morning?" She teased playfully. "What a filthy-minded paladin I have."

"Heh, is this what I have to look forward to in life?" Lance asked smiling.

"Yes." The princess replied. "Forever."

The two made themselves ready, the princess using some of Lance's smaller clothes to make up a more... appropriate outfit. The two made their way through the halls of the palace. Every now and then some guard or passerby would see them, and stop in place to gawk. By the time they made it to the paladin's breakfast place, they'd probably left a dozen or so members of several different species standing slack jawed in the corridors.

Together, they opened the door to find the other four paladins as well as Coran all already eating. The assembled friends froze when the door opened. Pidge was stuck pouring an ever increasing amount of syrup on her waffles, while Keith and Shiro were frozen in the middle of chewing their own breakfasts. Hunk was grinning at the two new entries, while Coran's eyes started to tear up.

"Guys." Lance said, making a grandiose display. "Guess whose back?"

The princess smiled shyly.

"Hello... I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

Just like that the room unfroze. Coran, Pidge and Hunk all rushed forward, uncaring to anything else as they threw themselves around the princess. Keith and Shiro got up and ran towards them, only slightly more composed than their more eccentric teammates.

"ALLURA!"

The group wound themselves around each other, coming together into a massive hug.

"It's so good to see you all." Allura gasped, feeling her friends hug her all together.

"We thought... well we thought you were gone forever." Hunk said, gripping Allura tighter.

"Well, I'm back now." Allura assured her fellow paladins. "And I've got a rather compelling reason not to go again."

Shiro watched as Allura gripped Lance's hand.

Shiro smiled, nudging Keith he gestured to the two's linked hands.

"Hell, It's about time."

* * *

Yeah I stole the last line from Starcraft, so sue me. Actually, if there's anyone from Blizzard who likes reading fanfiction, please don't sue me, this is all I have. Either way, Season 8 was for the most part good, just the ending just really let me down, like the end of how I met your mother, but not quite so terrible. This ending is mostly cannon-compliant but with a twist that I think is welcome. Either way, let me know what you think.

Now only my real reason for posting this so soon. I don't like to give just blank author's notes in my stories, so I've only done it once. I'm letting you all know here... I'm looking for Betas for both of my active stories and to help churn out new content faster than a chapter every few months. I'm sorry, but my abilities and self-discipline don't allow me to do more than that on my own, so I need someone who is willing to help. This person will have access to a MASSIVE outline featuring most if not all of my current and potential stories. Please let me know if you're interested by applying to be my beta.

Well, hope this was satisfactory.


End file.
